Red Line on the Blacktop
by chappell007
Summary: When the theft of a military-grade prototype results in a chase that kills teen pop star Austin Moon, the agents of the FBI's elite Behavioral Analysis Unit are ordered to head to Seacrest County to find the suspects and recover the prototype before a war erupts between the police and the racers. Mainly "Criminal Minds" and "NFS", but "Austin & Ally" subplot is vital to story.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I remember mentioning last night when I posted "Border Crossing", my Criminal Minds/_Rookie Blue_ crossover, that my internet connection went out. I found out earlier today that it was working, albeit sporadically. I will try to update the other stories when I come up with something.**

* * *

**Anyway, enough about that. I want to share with you another fan fic that I came up with, and some of you who play the **_Need for Speed _**video games might like this story as well.**

**This story mainly consists of **_Criminal Minds _**and **_Need for__ Speed_**, but with a hint of **_Austin &amp; Ally_**. Plot is straightforward, as always.**

**When the theft of a military-grade prototype results in a crash that injures teen heartthrob Austin Moon, the agents of the FBI's elite Behavioral Analysis Unit head to Seacrest County to recover the prototype before a war erupts between the cops and the racers.**

**This story mainly features references from _Need for Speed: Underground_, _Need for Speed: Underground 2_, _Need for Speed: Most Wanted 2005_, _Need for Speed: Carbon_, _Need for Speed: Undercover_, _Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit_, _Need for Speed: Most Wanted 2012_, and _Need for Speed Rivals_. Because of these references, many places and characters will be mentioned in the story, and at least two _Most Wanted 2005_ characters will have a cameo in the story.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this fan fic, and let me know what you thought of it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own _Austin &amp; Ally_ nor do I own _Criminal Minds _nor do I own _Need for Speed_**

* * *

Red Line on the Blacktop

An Austin &amp; Ally/Criminal Minds/Need for Speed crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

It was a cold, stormy night in Seacrest County. Rain fell in heaves to the ground, creating major flash flooding that parts of the county, from the snowy peaks of Eagle Crest to the desert of Three Points, rarely experienced, given their usual climates. While many of Seacrest County's drivers avoided the rain, a group of thieves thought it was the perfect opportunity to steal a top secret weapon.

At the HudsenTech research facility off Coral Bay Drive in the western part of Seacrest County, alarms were going off as gunshots rang out in a secured area of the facility. A security guard, who was just getting off from his break, was hit with two shots coming from a thief determined to get his hand on a cutting edge high grade weapon that would turn the tide against the county's street racing epidemic. As he struggled to stay alive, he managed to pull the alarm, alerting the Seacrest County Police Department to the goings on at the research center.

As the thief made his way out of the facility, he heard the police scanner going off.

_"Attention all units. Attention all units. We are getting reports of shots fired at the HudsenTech facility off Coral Bay Drive. Situation is priority one. Potential casualties. All units are to drop current assignments and report to scene immediately!"_ the police dispatcher said.

As the thief exited the HudsenTech building, he ran towards a blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4, and climbed in. As he started the ignition, a female voice came in over the speaker.

_"Sir, we need to get out of here. Seacrest County PD is sending in all available units. They'll be here any minute."_ the thief's wingman said.

"I got the package. Everything is set. Let's go!" the thief said.

As the thief and his crew, consisting of his wingman in an orange Lamborghini Reventon, a silver Aston Martin One-77, a gray Porsche 911 GT2 RS, and a yellow Koenigsegg CCXR Edition, pulled out of the parking lot of HudsenTech, the SCPD appeared out of nowhere, and began following the five supercars onto the Westbeach Freeway.

_"This is the Seacrest County Police! Pull over!"_ an SCPD cruiser, a Dodge Charger interceptor, blared from its bullhorn.

The drivers activated their turbo boosters, and proceeded into the rainy night towards Hope Canyon.

* * *

Fifteen miles away from HudsenTech, along Three Points Road in the Badlands of Seacrest County, a bus was driving towards Hope Canyon after picking up four friends from the local airstrip, and was heading to the Mission Beach area of Seacrest County.

"Austin, I don't understand why you're making such a big deal of Dez getting us a chartered flight into Seacrest County. If we had flown directly from Miami to Fairhaven, it would have been a four hour drive, and the taxi fare would have been in excess of $1,500, and I know Jimmy wouldn't reimburse the cab company. At least we're right here at where you'll be performing." Ally Dawson said as she sat in the front of the bus holding the hand of her boyfriend, teen pop sensation Austin Moon.

"Ally, I appreciate what Dez did to make sure we made it to Seacrest County. I just thought that if we flew in to Fairhaven, we could enjoy the diverse scenery on the drive to Seacrest County." Austin Moon said as he stared out the window of the bus, and noticed a billboard with his picture on it.

* * *

_Austin Moon:_

_Taking Seacrest County by storm_

_Part of the Fairhaven Times Sounds of Seacrest County Summer Concert Series_

_Performing Friday Night at FML Palladium at Mission Beach Boardwalk_

_AND_

_Saturday Night at HudsenTech Amphitheater at Eagle Crest_

_Presented By:_

_Seacrest County Convention and Visitors Authority_

_The Fairhaven Times_

_FML Insurance_

_HudsenTech_

_Tickets available at the HudsenTech Amphitheater Box Office_

_AND_

_At the FML Palladium Box Office_

* * *

Ally saw the billboard, and smiled as she looked at Austin.

"Austin, you look better in person than you do on that billboard." Ally said.

"I think you look the same, buddy." Dez Hatfield said from the back of the bus as he stared at the billboard, and then at Austin.

"Are you kidding? That guy on the billboard looks nothing like him!" Trish De La Rosa said as she looked at Dez with suspicion, and glanced at the billboard.

"Guys, its just a billboard. Don't make such a big deal out of it. They probably didn't know what I looked like, so they just improvised." Austin said when he looked towards the front of the bus, and noticed a car driving the wrong way heading towards them, and it was coming up on them pretty quickly.

Ally, Trish, and Dez saw the vehicle as well, and attempted to take the necessary steps to avoid being thrown from the bus should the oncoming vehicle impact it.

* * *

As the Seacrest County Police Department continued pursuing the five vehicles that fled the HudsenTech facility, dispatchers reported a serious problem.

_"All units, we have been jammed! Communications are down! You are on your own until we can get it resolved!"_ the police dispatcher responded.

With that alert, the SCPD's ability to call for reinforcements, deploy spike strips, and use an electromagnetic pulse against vehicles was hindered, at least temporarily. However, the thieves saw it as the perfect opportunity to attempt to escape.

As the chase continued down the Hope Canyon Freeway near the intersection with Three Points Road and Silver Creek Road, the Aston Martin pulled into the oncoming lanes, and attempted to throw off the pursuing units, when suddenly, everything went horribly wrong.

* * *

Inside the bus, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez could only watch in horror as the vehicle, which Ally assumed was probably an Aston Martin One-77, was speeding towards them, which Dez believed was in excess of 200 MPH. As the vehicle was 500 feet from them, Austin gripped Ally's hand, while Dez did the same to Trish, and fell to the floor of the bus.

As the Aston Martin impacted the bus, it flew into the air, maybe about twenty feet, and impacted the ground. The bus then flipped over several times, and the people inside were tossed around.

Austin attempted to maintain his grip on Ally, who was holding on to the armrest of one of the seats in the aisle. When the bus flipped again, the sheer force of the roll threw Austin Moon out of the bus, and was thrown fifty feet onto the other side of the Hope Canyon Freeway.

Ally Dawson could only watch in horror as Austin was thrown out of the bus.

"Austin!" Ally shrieked.

The bus flipped fifty yards down the Hope Canyon Freeway, and finally came to a stop approximately fifteen feet from the tunnel entrance.

* * *

As the Seacrest County Police units watched in horror as the Aston Martin collided with the bus, flip, and saw a person ejected from the bus, communications were restored as the lead officer spoke into the radio and told every pursuing officer to break off the pursuit.

_"All units, break off pursuit! We have multiple causalities, with at least one possible ejection. Dispatch, we need emergency units to the Hope Canyon Freeway immediately!"_ the lead officer spoke into his personal radio as he exited the vehicle.

_"10-4. Emergency units deployed to your location. ETA: five minutes."_ the police dispatcher said.

As the officers on scene began rescue operations, they watched as the four remaining vehicles sped down Three Points Road, and vanish into the rainy night.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agents Alex Blake, Jennifer Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid were entering the offices of the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia when they looked up at the TV and noticed the developing headline that had occurred overnight in Seacrest County.

_"We are monitoring the still developing situation that occurred overnight in Seacrest County. According to officials with the Seacrest County Police Department, a brazen theft occurred shortly after Midnight from a research facility owned by HudsenTech, a leading provider of electromagnetic and radio frequency devices to the United States Military. When police arrived at the scene of the robbery, five cars led by a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 fled from the scene, at which time SCPD units engaged the vehicles for about twelve miles, when all of a sudden, one of the escaping vehicles, an Aston Martin One-77, slammed head on into a bus carrying teen heartthrob Austin Moon, and his entourage._

_"At this time, local authorities refuse to specifically elaborate on what was taken from HudsenTech. So far, we can say that at least three people are dead, including a security guard employed by HudsenTech, the driver of the Aston Martin, and the driver of the bus that Austin Moon was in. Reports indicate that Moon was ejected from the bus, thrown fifty feet, and suffered severe injures. He was initially transported to Seacrest South Hospital where he was stabilized, and then medevaced to Fairhaven University Medical Center in Fairhaven City, and we have no word on his condition."_ the television anchors said.

JJ, Reid, and Blake looked at one another, and focused back on the TV as the anchors continued their report.

_"Shortly after the incident, Seacrest County Police Chief Brandon Chappell spoke to the press, and said the following."_

The TV then cut to footage of a man in a police uniform standing at a podium addressing members of the media.

_"I am appalled by the loss of life that has occurred by the underground street racers that have plagued Seacrest County. This was an unconscionable act of aggression against our community, and I have ordered Seacrest County Speed Enforcement to step up patrols. In the meantime, we will coordinate with HudsenTech to investigate how a secured facility was targeted."_ Chief Brandon Chappell of the Seacrest County Police Department explained.

_"Chief Chappell, will there be swift punishment against those responsible?"_ a reporter asked.

_"Those responsible will be pursued to the farthest ends of the Earth, and will be prosecuted to the furthest extent of the law! If you race or commit a crime in Seacrest County, we will find you!"_ Chappell said.

_"Chief Chappell, do you know what was taken from the HudsenTech facility?"_ a second reporter asked.

_"I do not want to go into detail, but I know that it was a prototype of a sophisticated military-grade device."_

_"What about Austin Moon? Was he a victim of circumstance?"_ a third reporter asked.

Chappell paused at the question, and sighed.

_"There are no words to describe the situation that occurred with Austin Moon. All I ask is that you pray for his family, his friends, and that you pray for the staff at Starr Records, who are dealing especially hard with this tragedy. Thank you. That will be all."_ Chappell said as he walked away from the podium.

The TV anchors came back on, and continued the story.

_"Again, just to recap the still developing situation form overnight in Seacrest County, a theft that occurred at a HudsenTech research facility resulted in a police chase that involved five vehicles. Seacrest County Police pursued the vehicles for about twelve miles, when one of the escaping vehicles slammed head on into a bus carrying teen pop star Austin Moon, and three others. Moon was thrown fifty feet from the bus, suffered severe injuries, and is currently at Fairhaven University Medical Center where we are awaiting an update on his condition. Of course, we will update you on this story, and bring you more information as soon as it becomes available."_ the television anchorwoman said.

Blake looked at JJ and Reid with suspicion, and spoke.

"Is this why we were called in this early?" Blake asked.

"I heard nothing about this until just now. I've never even heard of Seacrest County, let alone Austin Moon." JJ said.

"I remember reading on the internet a few months ago about a national newspaper doing a story on the street racing epidemic in Seacrest County. The county has a vast landscape, mostly consisting of two lane roads, but it does have its share of four lane highways and freeways. The county only has a permanent population of approximately 16,000. However, during the tourism season of the summer and winter months, the population can get has high as 50,000. The county's police chief was a former street racer himself, and has vowed to shut down the street racers. This theft and accident could be just the cornerstone to doing that." Reid said.

"Maybe we should head to the conference room, and find out what is known." Blake said as she walked in the direction of the conference room.

As the agents approached the conference room, Supervisory Special Agents Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, and David Rossi emerged from Hotch's office, and glanced at Blake, JJ, and Reid.

"We have been requested by the director and the Pentagon to get to Seacrest County immediately. Blake, you and Reid get on the next flight to Fairhaven, and question the CEO of HudsenTech about what was being developed. I also want you to interview Ally Dawson, as she was an eyewitness to the crash. JJ and Morgan will check out the HudsenTech facility, and get information on the security restrictions, and Dave and I will pay a visit to Chief Chappell, and find out more about the street racing epidemic. Wheels up in fifteen!" Hotch said as he exited his office.

Morgan looked at Rossi, Blake, JJ, and Reid, and spoke.

"If the racers use that prototype, or reverse engineer it, the effects will have some serious repercussions." Morgan said as he walked away.

"The director fears that a war could break out between the SCPD and the racers, and he also believes that Chief Chappell will do everything to stop it. The injury to Austin Moon will be seen as a wake up call to put an end to the street racing epidemic." Rossi said as he looked at the agents, and then walked away.

For the next thrity seconds, Supervisory Special Agents Alex Blake, Jennifer Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid attempted to take in what was developing in Seacrest County, and the conclusion all three of them got was dangerous.

If the racers in Seacrest County used the stolen HudsenTech prototype against law enforcement officers, against other racers, or for that matter civilians, the results would be devastating.

They turned, and exited the BAU officers, about to embark on the tedious task of making sure Seacrest County didn't become a war zone, with the police on one side, the racers on the other, and the civilians caught in the middle of the crossfire.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. I will continue working on chapter 1 and the other stories in the interim.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm sorry for the delay, as I've been contemplating where to take this story (as well as my other stories), and what to do to make it interesting. I think I did just that by finishing up the first chapter.**

**This chapter takes place in Fairhaven where Blake and Reid are on the concourse waiting for airport security to clear their weapons, while in the process, they find a TV which shows a press conference revealing Austin's fate. Later, the airport security officer returns with their weapons and credentials, and reveals to them that she suspects corruption in the ranks of HudsenTech, and its also revealed that the airport police officer is a well known _Need for Speed: Most Wanted 2005_ character.**

* * *

**I know its a long chapter, but its critical to what happened in the prologue. Please forgive me for making it that long.**

**If you are ready, please enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hughes International Airport

Fairhaven City

* * *

"_If everything seems under control, you're not going fast enough."_

_-Mario Andretti_

* * *

Blake and Reid were standing on the concourse of Hughes International Airport in Fairhaven City as they waited for airport security to return their weapons to them. The flight from Dulles had gone smoothly, and they just needed to clear some issues with their weapons. They looked around, and saw a TV nearby as a reporter spoke.

* * *

"_Fans of teen pop sensation Austin Moon have gathered outside Fairhaven University Medical Center to await word on his condition after arriving here earlier this morning following a horrific crash in Seacrest County. The popular musician, who was scheduled to perform two shows in Seacrest County, one at Mission Beach, and the other at Eagle Crest, sustained serious injuries after being ejected from the bus he was in after an Aston Martin that was fleeing the scene of a robbery that occurred moments prior at a research facility owned by defense contractor HudsenTech, slammed head on into the bus, killing the driver of the Aston Martin, the driver of the bus, and injuring three others in the bus, who we are told were friends of Austin Moon._

"_As you can tell behind me, there is a makeshift memorial growing outside the emergency department, and fans are getting anxious whether the teen megastar survived. Right now I have an Austin Moon fan with me, and she says that she and a friend had tickets to the concert in Mission Bea-" _the reporter started, but was interrupted by the anchor.

"_Melanie, I am being told by producers that a press conference is about to take place inside Fairhaven University Medical Center regarding Austin Moon's condition. We will now take you there live." _a television anchorman said as the TV cut to a group of doctors in lab coats inside an auditorium, and an Indian woman in a suit stood at a podium.

"_Good morning, I am Doctor Nimrata Patel, Chief of Staff here at Fairhaven University Medical Center. The doctors here have been working diligently with regard to the injury that occurred to Austin Moon. At approximately 0035 hours, we were notified by Seacrest County Emergency Services that an accident had taken place shortly after 0015 hours in which a passenger was ejected from a bus in Seacrest County. After initial evaluation at Seacrest South Hospital, Fairhaven University Medical Center's air ambulance service, Icarus, was deployed from a base in Redview County to Seacrest South Hospital to pick up a patient, who was later identified as Austin Moon. Mr. Moon arrived at the Callahan Trauma Center at 0225 hours, and a team of physicians began a lengthy operation to treat Mr. Moon. With the specification of injuries to Mr. Moon, I will turn it over to our chief of trauma, Dr. Salvador Sanchez." _Nimrata Patel said as she handed the podium over to a middle aged gray haired Hispanic man with glasses and a mustache.

The man gathered his thoughts, and began speaking to the media.

"_Good morning. As Dr. Patel mentioned, I am Dr. Salvador Sanchez, and I'm the trauma director here at Fairhaven University Medial Center. I'm also a professor of trauma at the Shiland School of Medicine at Fairhaven University. At 0225 hours, Mr. Moon arrived at the Callahan Trauma Center suffering severe trauma associated with a motor vehicle accident. The initial evaluation by the staff at Seacrest South Hospital showed that he had a fractured vertebrae,broken right femur, fractured right radius and ulna, a collapsed lung, several broken ribs, and head and neck trauma that we commonly see with motor vehicle ejections. My team began treating Mr. Moon upon arrival, and discovered that the injuries were worse than reported. With more on the injuries to Mr. Moon, I am joined by Dr. Yitzhak Ben-Levitica, the chief of neurosurgery, and Dr. Takashi Ishikawa, the chief of cardiothoracic surgery, as well as the neurosurgeon and cardiothoracic surgeon on duty at the time, who are Dr. Polina Tasaravich, and Dr. Miles Hallerman." _Salvador Sanchez said as he handed the podium over to two men; one who looked Middle Eastern, bald, and appeared to be over seventy; and the other who looked Asian, healthy, and appeared in be in his fifties.

The Middle Eastern man gripped the podium, and began speaking.

"_Good Morning, I'm Dr. Yitzhak Ben-Levitica. That first name is spelled Y-I-T-Z-H-A-K, and the name Levitica is spelled L-E-V-I-T-I-C-A, and I serve in the capacity as the chair of the Department of Neurosurgery here at Fairhaven University Medical Center. At 0248 hours, the neurosurgery department was notified that a patient had arrived at the Callahan Trauma Center following a motor vehicle accident in Seacrest County. After identifying the patient as Austin Moon, it was determined that Mr. Moon suffered a fractured vertebra with a possible spinal cord injury associated with a motor vehicle ejection, head and neck trauma, and massive cerebral hemorrhaging associated with head injury. At 0250 hours, the neurosurgery department began emergency operating procedures on Mr. Moon, and was joined by the cardiothoracic surgery department to assist with stopping the bleeding." _ Yitzhak Ben-Levitica said as he stepped back from the podium to allow the Asian doctor to take over.

"_Good morning, I'm Dr. Takashi Ishikawa, and I'm the head of cardiothoracic surgery. As Dr. Ben-Levitica alluded to, the cardiothoracic surgery department was called in to assist the neurosurgery department to get the cerebral hemorrhaging that Mr. Moon suffered following his motor vehicle ejection under control. When we attempted to get the bleeding under control, another hemorrhage would occur. When we were able to discover the source of the internal bleeding, Mr. Moon went into cardiac arrest, and we began efforts to revive him. Doctors Tasaravich and Hallerman were on duty at the time, and will brief you on the rescue efforts."_ Takashi Ishikawa said as a blonde-haired woman, who appeared to be Eastern European, and a middle-aged man, with brown hair, took the podium.

"_Good morning, I'm Dr. Polina Tasaravich, the neurosurgeon on duty at the time Mr. Moon arrived at the Callahan Trauma Center. As Dr. Ben-Levitica said, at 0248 hours, the neurosurgery department begin operations to treat Austin Moon, and was joined by Dr. Hallerman from the cardiothoracic surgery department in order to get massive cerebral hemorrhaging under control." _ Polina Tasaravich said as the man took over.

"_When I arrived in the OR shortly after 0300 hours, my team quickly began procedures to isolate the source of the bleeding, and stop it. When we attempted to close the source of the hemorrhage, another would appear somewhere else. It was a long and complicated process, and during the course of the surgery, Mr. Moon went into cardiac arrest."_ Miles Hallerman said as he returned the podium to Dr. Patel.

Dr. Patel stared at the members of the media for approximately fifteen seconds, and sighed loudly. She paused for a moment, and began speaking again.

"_Despite the efforts of this renowned team of physicians standing behind me, it is with great sadness that I must announce that at 0436 hours this morning, Austin Monica Moon was pronounced dead at the Callahan Trauma Center at Fairhaven University Medical Center. Our deepest and sincere condolences go out to his friends, his family, and his fans, and also to the staff at Starr Records. We tried everything to save Mr. Moon, but our efforts were unsuccessful. I ask that at this time, you refrain from taking questions during this emotionally difficult time. We will brief _the_ members of the press on the details of Mr. Moon's death at a later time to be determined by the Fairhaven University Medical Center's Public Relations Department. Thank you."_ Dr. Patel said as she and the other physicians exited the auditorium as members of the press began barraging them with questions.

The television anchors came back on the TV, and began recapping the story.

"_You have just heard from several members of the staff at Fairhaven University Medical Center, and we are confirming what was said just moments ago. Teen pop sensation Austin Moon, who was known for the song Double Take, that made him a superstar, died this morning following a horrific motor vehicle accident in Seacrest County._

"_Let's go back live to our reporter, Melanie Hendersen, who is standing outside Fairhaven University Medical Center to get a look at the reaction. Melanie, what's the mood there been like in the past few minutes?"_ the television anchors said as they cut back to the reporter outside the hospital.

"_When the physicians reported that Austin Moon had died from his injuries, the fans began crying, and hanging on to one another. As you can tell behind me, there is intense disbelief that their favorite singer has passed away unexpectedly. I am joined by one fan who had tickets to see Austin Moon perform at the FML Palladium at Mission Beach Boardwalk. Ma'am, what is your reaction to Austin Moon's death?"_

The fan, who looked to be sixteen years old, looked at the camera, and broke down in tears.

"_I was looking forward to going with some friends to see Austin perform in Seacrest County. Now me and so many other Austin Moon fans here are remembering him. He was such a positive role model for us, and he was also so handsome."_

The fan looked at the camera, and calmed down.

"_We love you, Austin Moon! You will be missed!"_ the fan yelled as other girls standing behind her memorialized the fallen teen idol.

Melanie Hendersen looked at the fan, and then back at the camera.

"_Thank you, ma'am. As I mentioned, the mood of these young Austin Moon fans went from confusion to heartbreak when the announcement of the teen superstar's death was made. I will continue to monitor the tributes pouring in, and will bring you the latest tonight at 5:00. For now, reporting live outside Fairhaven University Medical Center, I'm Melanie Hendersen, KFHC News Channel 5. Sigourney, Joe, back to you in the studio." _Melanie Hendersen signed off as she returned the newscast to two anchors, one a slender, older Caucasian woman with grayish-blonde hair; and the other a young Caucasian male of average build with sandy brown hair, sitting behind a desk with two HDTV monitors on either side of them, and a matte painting of the Fairhaven skyline from the direction of McClane behind them.

The female anchor, identified by the caption at the bottom of the screen as Sigourney Hall, looked at the camera, and continued the report.

"_News Channel 5 has been on top of this story since we reported to you on KFHC News Channel 5 This Morning about the theft and subsequent crash in Seacrest County. Right now, Seacrest County Police are investigating what the motive was behind the theft of a military-grade prototype under development by HudsenTech, which is headquartered right here in Fairhaven in the McClane District. Seacrest County Police Chief Brandon Chappell updated reporters at a news conference hours ago, and vowed to stop those responsible."_

Chief Chappell appeared on the screen, and spoke.

"_It appears that last night's theft was carefully planned and executed. We have had no intel regarding a theft at HudsenTech, and we are continuing to cooperate with HudsenTech's security staff to investigate whether any employee was involved in the theft. This facility, which employs roughly 1,600 people, is one of the largest employers in Seacrest County, and consists of approximately 10% of the county's workforce. I asked HudsenTech to suspend all operations until SCPD completes its investigation and conducts interviews with all employees." _Chappell said as the male anchor, identified by the caption on the bottom of the screen as Joe Varbinski, appeared on the screen.

"_Chief Chappell has stated that the SCPD is cooperating with HudsenTech's security team to investigate how the facility was accessed. We have News Channel 5's Hayley Christianson heading to Seacrest County to gather that part of the story, and News Channel 5's Brad Kaiser is speaking to HudsenTech executives to get their reactions to not only the security breach and theft, but also to the death of one of its security guards, and will bring you their stories tonight starting at 5:00." _Joe Varbinski said as he looked at Sigourney Hall, who then looked at him, and then at the camera.

"_Joe, we have seen Wall Street react not only to the HudsenTech theft, but also to the death of the teen pop megastar, and that is strongly affecting HudsenTech and Callahan Industries, the two Fortune 500 companies based right here in Fairhaven. On the news of Austin Moon's death, shares of HudsenTech dropped six percent; while shares of Callahan Industries, who last year completed their acquisition of HudsenTech competitor HCM Technology, are down one-__and-a-half percent on the news of the teen superstar's death. To put that in comparison, shares of Starr Enterprises, the parent company of the Starr Records label that Austin Moon was signed to, dropped 35 percent, and trading of all Starr Enterprises stock is currently suspended. Of course, we will continue to follow both of these stories, and bring you the latest information tonight starting at 5:00." _Sigourney Hall said as she and Joe Varbinski continued the newscast.

* * *

Blake and Reid looked at each other, and then turned their attention to a female Hughes International Airport Police officer walking in their direction, with two weapons in their holsters, and their credentials.

The officer looked at the TV, then at Blake and Reid, and sighed.

"I take it the two of you are not here on a pleasure trip. I've been waiting for a government official to say they were just visiting to get away from the bureaucracy in Washington." the police officer said.

"We're investigating the theft at HudsenTech's facility in Seacrest County, and we've been ordered by our superiors to get some information about what was stolen." Blake said.

"I heard about that. I can't believe that young, handsome pop star was killed by one of the vehicles attempting to escape the scene. What a tragedy." the officer said as she looked at Blake and Reid as she returned to them their credentials and weapons.

"What can you tell us about HudsenTech other than the fact that it employs roughly 78 thousand people worldwide, with roughly 15 thousand based in Fairhaven, Rockport, Bayview, Seacrest County, and Tri-City Bay. For a company that was established in 1965, it's grown into a $4.5 billion defense contractor in almost 50 years. That's unprecedented!" Reid said as Blake and the airport police officer looked at him with awe.

The Hughes International Airport police officer looked at Reid, then at Blake, and sighed.

"HudsenTech doesn't like other people snooping around. They are very suspicious of corporate spies, and have security procedures in place everywhere. All employees have to sign a disclosure agreement that states that the employees will not discuss sensitive information about HudsenTech's projects until five years after their date of termination or resignation of employment. If they do, they could be charged with corporate espionage and breach of trust." the airport police officer said as Blake and Reid looked at her.

"Did you use to work for HudsenTech?" Blake asked.

"I was employed by HudsenTech up until about six years ago. I was assigned to the company's security division, mainly working at their support center in Rockport. One day, when I was on duty, I noticed some of the lower-level employees were in a secured room shredding important documents, which was a violation of protocol. I notified my supervisor, who said that it was a necessary deletion of botched results from a recent test of a communications scrambler. However, one of the researchers I saw when the document shredding took place said that the test of the scrambler was successful. I took the findings to the company's chief of security at the time, and he told me that nothing unusual was happening. A few days after, I was told by the company's Executive Vice President of Personnel that my employment at HudsenTech was to be terminated on sight, even though I did nothing wrong, and reported everything I saw according to the HudsenTech employee handbook, which stipulated in an appendix that all employees who suspect suspicious activity regardless of what department they are in should report it to their immediate supervisor. I did just that, and it cost me my job." the police officer, identified by her name tag as Mia Townsend, said as she broke down in tears, before speaking again.

"I was an undercover officer with the Rockport PD for sixteen months, but left shortly after my superior was fired for failing to stop a street racer by the name of "The Lead Foot". During that operation, we managed to take down a group of racers known as the Rockport Blacklist, led by Clarence Callahan, whose family founded Callahan Industries, which recently purchased a rival to HudsenTech, called HCM Technology. From what I heard, HCM was founded by a group of HudsenTech employees who accused the company of covering up security breaches and falsifying research and development reports. HCM attempted to compete with HudsenTech for lucrative defense contracts, but HudsenTech would outbid them each time, resulting in numerous quarterly losses. Whilst HCM's research reports are available to the public, HudsenTech would state that the HCM products were inferior to HudsenTech equipment, and because of that, the company took a tumble when the stock market collapsed. If it wasn't for Clarence Callahan, Jr., HCM would be bankrupt. Callahan Industries saved the company's 45,000 employees from being laid off. I'd like to see Horatio Callahan's legacy of helping employees keep their livelihood when their jobs are in despair by investing in them instead of shuttering them occur much more often. That's the reason Fairhaven has become a great place to raise a family. I'm lucky to have moved here from Rockport." Mia said as Blake and Reid holstered their weapons and pocketed their credentials.

"I hope everything goes well with you here." Reid said.

"You're very lucky you got on with the force here. Consider that a positive." Blake said.

"I do, but it doesn't pay as great as it did when I was employed with HudsenTech. As long as it gives me enough money to pay the rent, put food on my table, and get me back and forth to work, I'll live with that." Mia said with a smile.

"Mia, if anything comes up in our investigation regarding HudsenTech, we might need to contact you. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to contact us." Reid said as he and Blake gave Mia their cards.

"I will do that. You guys enjoy your visit." Mia said as Blake and Reid walked down the concourse, and towards the atrium, where they took the escalator down to the baggage claim area to retrieve their bags.

As they waited outside for a cab, Reid looked at Blake, and made a suggestion.

"Mia stated that she was employed in HudsenTech's security division for three years when she was wrongfully terminated for reporting low-level employees shredding documents related to a test of a communications scrambler. I'm beginning to think that the HudsenTech executives will attempt to cover up the theft of the prototype. We should report that to Hotch immediately." Reid said.

"If there is somebody inside HudsenTech who orchestrated the theft, this could be corporate espionage. Either way, if they get their hands on something, it will ignite a war between the police and the racers, not to mention between rival corporations. We need to tread very carefully here." Blake said as a taxi pulled up next to them.

The cabbie rolled down his window, and spoke to the two agents as they picked up their bags, and placed them in the trunk of the cab.

"Where to, folks?" the cabbie asked as Reid loaded the bags into the trunk.

"McClane." Reid said as he held the door open for Blake to enter the taxi, and then stepped in.

The two agents fastened their seat belts, and watched as the cabbie pull the cab off the curb, circle out of the airport, and head towards McClane.

Little did they know, the investigation would immediately hit a dead end.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Once again, I know its a long chapter, and I do apologize for it, as it was critical to what happened in the prologue (although i think my Auslly and Raura followers will be negative towards it). Let me know what you thought of it. I will continue work on chapter 2 as well as my other stories in the interim.**


	3. Author's Note (Please Read!)

Hey guys, its Brandon.

I know you guys have been expecting a lot of updates to my fanfics, I've got to say that I'm considering stopping the stories until further notice.

I know I haven't been active in a while, and it is with good reason that I've been inactive. This past year has been dealt with many family issues that I do not wish to go into detail about.

This was not an easy decision for me, so I promise that, eventually, I will get the strength to continue these stories.

In the meantime, I am working on a crossover between _Fallout _and _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ that I might publish once I get an outline of what the plot will be (I know that it will involve _Fallout 4_ and a surprise attack on DS9 by the Dominion that causes chaos throughout the station).

Again, I sincerely apologize, and I know many of you hate me for discontinuing them for the foreseeable future, but I can reassure you that I will eventually them at another time.

Thank you.


End file.
